The Next Time War
by UndefinedUntilFound
Summary: Sequel to Jenny's Return. Pretty much includes all of the companions apart from Donna and Amy/Rory. The children of time are on a Sontaran Space Station and are preparing for the next time war.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since the children of time had conquered the Sontaran ship. The Doctor was hard at work inside the TARDIS, trying to figure out the scale of this so called 'next time war'. Jack was with Martha, sending out communications to all the people in the know. Martha was talking to UNIT and Jack was skyping with people from the Pentagon. Rose was sitting in the TARDIS, listening to the Doctor babble on about all these different alien races and watching him contact them and warning them. Luke and Jenny never left each other's side, they were currently upgrading two ordinary rifles to shoot plasma. Jenny enjoyed watching Luke explain what he was doing and learning about the different types of plasma. Every now and then Luke would turn to her and just smile, she'd smile back. Sometimes she even corrected him, he felt a bit put out by the fact that Jenny knew more about alien technology than him, but then again, she was part alien. They joked constantly but they both knew deep down that everyone was worried and anxious, there was no telling when this time war would start. River was flitting between the three groups, some days, she'd stay with Martha and Jack, using her personal contacts to help them get further inside national security and talk to people higher up. Other days she'd stay with Luke and Jenny, she'd stand in the corner of the room, watching them work, every now and then she'd walk behind Jenny and wrap her arms around her protectively, Jenny was used to this and looked up at her sometimes. "I'm fine" she'd smile. "I know" River would laugh back at her but deep inside she worried how long Jenny would be fine for. Then, there were the days she spent with the Doctor. Rose felt out of place on these days and would often resort back to the space station and sit and talk with Jack. The Doctor was starting to warm to River and often explained more things to her than he would with anyone else. River just listened, watching him dance around his TARDIS, pressing buttons, pulling levers, and every now and then he'd turn around to make sure she was still there, she was quieter than Rose. The Doctor wondered why, but River just liked hearing his voice, it had been so long since she had last seen him.

One day, River walked into the TARDIS as the Doctor was hard at work. Rose was asleep on the chair. River smiled at her, "Good morning sweetie." she said, walking to the opposite side of the console to the Doctor. The Doctor looked up at her, he ran his hand through his hair, pulling it back from his face and smiled at her. "Sleep well?" he asked, drumming his fingers on the console. "Well, you could say that. But how can someone sleep well when her loved ones are at risk every single day?" "Well, there's always choloform" the Doctor replied. River laughed "I see you're developing that wicked sense of humour." The Doctor smiled and looked down again, pressing buttons on the console. "Developing? So that means I get funnier does it?" River walked around the console and stood next to him. "Oh, the jokes you'll tell, the things you get wrong, the hats you'll wear..." she said dreamily, stroking the top of his head. The Doctor turned to her "Hats? I don't wear hats." "Oh, yes you do, and you don't look half bad in them either." The Doctor smiled again and looked back to the console. "Well...if you say so." he smirked and pulled a lever, making the TARDIS whirr as it tried to establish a signal with another alien race. The Doctor sat down on the sofa and leaned back. River sat next to him. He sighed and pulled his head forward. "This is it isn't it?" "This is what darling?" River asked. "This is when I fall for you, this, right here, is the moment I decide." River smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her. "I do love you Doctor." she sighed. He looked at her "I love you too River." Rose woke up and sat up on the chair. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" River rolled her eyes "Only the most perfect moment of my life, but you go ahead and do your thing." Rose stood up "God, alright, I'll leave then."

_**There'll be more action in the next chapter I promise! I just wanted to do a little thing with River and the Doctor.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rose left the TARDIS, she felt quite annoyed. River had him now, her Doctor. The truth was she loved him, more than anything else in this world. She'd seen him with 3 different faces, and loved every single one of them, how could he marry someone? She walked to the communication room, she needed to talk to Jack. The door slid open and he was sitting at the table with his tracking device. "I've been expecting you" he said "What's up?" Rose sat down opposite him. "It's River, she's in there with the Doctor and, ugh." Jack laughed. "It's not funny Jack" Rose snapped. "Alright, I'm sorry" he stopped laughing but kept a smile across his face. "It's just something you're gonna have to deal with, you know, they're married and that's not something you can get in the way of." Rose sighed "He was supposed to marry me! That's the way it goes, the Doctor and Rose!" Jack shook his head "Look, you're not gonna be around forever, as soon as this time war is over, you have to go home, you have your human Doctor. He's your Doctor, that's River's Doctor." Martha spun round on her chair from the console. "Can you two play Jeremy Kyle elsewhere?" Rose stood up "I've pissed everyone off today it seems." Jack stood up and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright, you'll be home soon." Rose hugged him back then broke the hug to go and find Jenny and Luke. She walked in and sat opposite them both. Luke looked up at her "You okay?" Jenny took the gun he was working on and took over. "Time lords." Rose sighed. Jenny laughed but kepy working "What's my dad done now?" Rose smiled "It's not his fault. God, you're so much like him Jenny." Jenny smiled proudly "Thanks. Wait, that's a compliment right?" Rose laughed "Yeah, you have his curiousity." Luke took the gun off Jenny "You're doing it wrong" he chuckled. "No I'm not!" she protested. She took it back and loaded it. "Watch" she said and shot it at the wall, it backfired and covered her face with soot." Luke and Rose laughed. "Wow, that's not funny guys." Jenny pulled a face and put the gun back down on the table. Luke grabbed a cloth off the table. "Come here." he laughed and began to wipe her face. "What are you, my mother?" Jenny laughed. Luke wiped the last bit of soot off her and put the cloth down. He stared at Jenny and smiled, who smiled back. "Come on you soppy git we've got work to do." Jenny smiled, kissing his cheek. "Show me how this gun works then." "Don't let that Time Lord go Luke" Rose smiled standing up. "I don't plan to" he said as Rose walked out of the door. She began to walk around the space station, looking for something to do. The floor began to shake. Rose ran back to the TARDIS and threw the door open. "Doctor" she panted. "It's happening." The Doctor looked up "Okay, get everyone in here now, we're going somewhere I know we can be safe."

The floor shook again and Martha typed furiously, trying to connect to UNIT. Jack was standing by the door "Martha, we have to go now" Martha kept typing. "MARTHA!" Jack yelled. He pulled Martha off the chair and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the TARDIS, they opened the door. The Doctor looked at them "Where's Jenny?" They looked at him blankly "WHERE'S JENNY?!" he yelled. He ran past them and charged out of the TARDIS. He stormed into the weapon room and found Jenny and Luke picking up all the weapons. "Let's go!" He yelled,


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS slowed down and eventually stopped. The Doctor slowly walked towards the doors and pushed them open. He looked out on a barren grey planet surface, with nothing around but a cave. Martha walked up behind him "Where are we Doctor?" The Doctor leaned out of the door, grasping the door frame from the inside. "Gallifrey...Well, the remains of Gallifrey." "I thought Gallifrey was destroyed?" Martha asked. "So did everybody else." The Doctor began. "No one dared to look, they were too scared of what they might find." River came up behind him "The only person to look was a lonely traveller, looking for home." The Doctor bowed his head and went silent. "What he did find was more terrifying than any ruins, any bodies, mutants, aliens, even daleks...he, I mean I...found silence. The only place I knew that was brimming with life" he went on, dancing out of the TARDIS, kicking up the grey dust. "And it was silent. That was the worst thing I could've found. But, it doesn't matter because I found something, an ancient piece of machinery, it can help us, but first we need to help it. Come on." He broke into a run heading to the cave. "Oh boy, he's running" Martha sighed and ushered everyone out of the TARDIS. The Doctor turned and jogged backwards, clicking his fingers to lock the TARDIS then running forwards again. Inside the cave was a glowing green light. The Doctor stood before a dusty console. He blew the dust off it. "This...is an international call for help, SOS, whatever you want. But, I've never been able to use it before" he carried on while pressing loads of buttons "Because, it requires the one thing that I don't have. It requires time lord blood, and obviously I've got plenty of that, but not literal blood, before you start yelling murder at me, just the touch of a time lord, but not me, no. A young time lord. Up until now, I haven't taken a young time lord here. But now." he stopped and turned to Jenny. He pointed a finger at her and turned it to a beckon. Jenny walked forwards. The Doctor grabbed her hand, and placed it on the console "Say hello, to the interplanetary police!" he laughed and the monitor began to make static noises. "Listen" the Doctor whispered, through the monitor voices could be heard. "Is that a signal from Gallifrey?" came one voice "No, it can't be!" Another voice replied. The Doctor smiled "Hello? Is this the Shadow Proclamation?" "Impossible..." came the voice "Um, yes, this is the Shadow Proclamation, who is this." "This is the Doctor, and Jenny, the last of the time lords, there's going to be another time war. We need your help."

"We have no record of another time war being declared Doctor." came the voice again. "Forget your record, it's coming, and if you don't stop it...we're all going to die." The Doctor was getting agitated. The voice stopped for a minute and everybody looked at each other awkwardly. "We can't help you Time Lords...not until we recieve an official record." The Doctor slammed his hands down on the communicator and held them there, staying silent. Jenny stepped back towards Luke who wrapped his arms around her. Martha looked at the floor, as did Jack and Rose just stayed silent. River walked over to the doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay sweetie..." "No, it won't." The Doctor replied, not looking up. Then he lifted his head "All of you, get back in the TARDIS, I shouldn't have brought you here, I've already lost a lot of people I loved in a war, I won't let it happen again, go through the hole in the rift, I'll close it up from this side, you...you can send the TARDIS back and we'll stay here. I'm sorry." He began to walk further into the cave running his hands along the wall.


End file.
